


Her and The Immortals

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Undertale One-Shots and Readers [8]
Category: Aftertale - Fandom, Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Guilt, Immortal Angst, Immortal Guilt, M/M, Unacceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: All she had ever done was good. Taking care of birds, teaching children, donating to charities. Any good deed you could think of she had done. She was surrounded by so many who loved her, and when those who loved her died, she vowed to never forget them. A vow not many can keep, but she did. The walls of her house were lined with picture after picture of the people she met during her life. She would walk through her house, touching each frame and remembering the souls of those she used to know. Even as her eyesight got worse, she remembered the seperate textures on the frames to tell them apart.





	Her and The Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> This was rushed, so it's going to be really bad, but here you go.

All she had ever done was good. Taking care of birds, teaching children, donating to charities. Any good deed you could think of she had done. She was surrounded by so many who loved her, and when those who loved her died, she vowed to never forget them. A vow not many can keep, but she did. The walls of her house were lined with picture after picture of the people she met during her life. She would walk through her house, touching each frame and remembering the souls of those she used to know. Even as her eyesight got worse, she remembered the seperate textures on the frames to tell them apart.

Her health had declined, but she still continued to help others. Even when she was sick and could barely see, she found a way. It was risky, painful even but she had dedicated her life to service, and she did not plan to stop until she dropped dead.

Which lead to the current issue.

Her time had come, but she was not ready. She knew too many people who needed help. Too many souls that needed her gentle guidance. She refused to let go, so Reaper had to do this the hard way.

Most selfless souls gave up pretty easy. They accepted their death and Reaper would guide their souls as he usually did. He didn’t have to feel guilt and sadness, just closure. It was those days where Reaper could be in peace and actually enjoy his job. He got a glimpse into someone’s life and instead of feeling terrible that they had left too early, or left horribly, he could feel a sense of satisfaction. It was when the kind souls didn’t want to leave, that Reaper truly felt guilt.

He didn’t have a problem with anyone else. He reaped hundreds of souls a day. People who lived average lives. They hurt others and they healed others. It was mostly a balanced mix. Criminals and sadists weren’t treated with sympathy either, but Reaper wasn’t particularly cruel to them. He couldn’t really judge. After all, Reaper spent his life stealing away life from others. He was just as bad as them. However, he didn’t really think about the dark parts of his jobs, unless it was a selfless soul. Then, it just felt like he was causing so many living people pain. Selfless souls reached out to more people. They meant more than just an average person. They made their mark on so many people.

Reaper didn’t want to take this woman’s soul. Especially when she meant so much to other people The only thing that kept him from just ignoring the fact that she needed to die was that when a soul lives on longer than it should, it causes a great imbalance, usually resulting in the person falling into a broken mental state. Some go crazy, others become addicts. Reaper had learned from his mistakes before, and he didn’t wish such pain on this woman.

She, however, hadn’t seen what Reaper had. When Reaper had first told her it was her time, she practically begged him for more time. ‘A few months wouldn’t hurt. Just let me say goodbye.’ But Reaper had to block out her words. He had to take her soul.

That’s the thing about death. It gives no warnings. It comes and it goes like a storm, and whatever stays standing just has to live on.

***

It was Geno’s gentle hand and hesitant voice that dragged Reaper out of his troubling thoughts. The smaller skeleton knew that sometimes Reaper would let his job get to him, and Geno made sure that whenever it happened, he was there for him. 

Geno rested his head on Reaper’s shoulder. “I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be the sad one here. Aren’t you the cheerful boyfriend who always finds a way to make me laugh? Why is it all of a sudden the other way around?”

Reaper couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I guess people can change quickly.”

Like her, the woman who had been reaped. She had been so calm and accepting until she was given the truth. She could not accept she was not one of the immortals, and sometimes, Reaper wished it was him in her place.

But now, he couldn’t wish that because he was here. The world decided to give him the happy ending, not her. He was chosen to live here among the immortals with Geno. With his lover. Some days he found it unfair, but most days he couldn’t complain because his world would be nothing without Geno.


End file.
